


Timely Text

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Partnership, Police, Rivalry, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is stuck in a boring and pointless briefing, wishing he was elsewhere.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5





	Timely Text

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 144: Elsewhere at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Setting: After the manga.

Dee surreptitiously checked his watch yet again. Some days time seemed to pass with almost glacial slowness and that was never more true than when the Chief gathered everyone present together for what was supposed to be an important briefing but was really just an excuse for Commissioner Rose to blow his own trumpet.

Today he was detailing the measures he wanted put in place for a visit by the Vice President, and to Dee it was all a bit pointless. The VP wouldn’t be coming anywhere near the 27th Precinct, there was no earthly reason for his motorcade to go so far out of its way. They might have a little more traffic to deal with on account of diversions, but that was hardly the Serious Crime Unit’s problem.

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be, Detective Laytner?”

Dee glanced up to see the Commissioner looking down his nose at him in that supercilious way he had that was meant to convey how far beneath him he considered Dee to be. Mostly Dee thought it made him look like he was trying not to sneeze.

Truth be told, if Dee could have come up with a legitimate excuse he wouldn’t have shown up for the briefing at all, but sadly as much as he would have loved to be elsewhere he didn’t currently have any pressing appointments. Hell, he’d have sooner been in court or even at the damned dentist than sitting here doing his best not to fall asleep listening to Rose ramble on.

Rambling Rose… The thought popped into his head so suddenly he had to stifle a snort of amusement; it would NOT be a good idea to laugh, the Commissioner would probably charge him with insubordination.

He was just opening his mouth to admit that no, he didn’t have anywhere he needed to be, when his phone went off.

“Sorry, Sir.” Dee pulled it out of his pocket and checked the text that had just come in. “Uh, Ryo wants to know if I can pick him up from the hospital or if he should try to get a cab.” He’d undergone surgery a few days earlier after being shot and would be off work for at least another week.

“Randy’s being discharged already?” the Chief asked, frowning.

“Yeah, apparently they’re short on beds so they’re gonna kick him out a day early, only someone’s supposed to pick him up and stay with him for the first twenty-four hours, just to keep an eye on him.”

“Go,” said the Chief.

Dee looked to Commissioner Rose and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, by all means; Ryo shouldn’t have to make his way home by himself.” Rose looked like he’d swallowed something bitter; it was clear he would have preferred to tell Dee he’d got to stay, but he liked Ryo and wouldn’t want any harm coming to him. “Give him my regards.”

Not if Dee could help it.

Smiling to himself, Dee headed elsewhere.

The End


End file.
